


Loss

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Suffer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hidan (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sasori tries to offer comfort to a grieving Kakuzu.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Suffer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888501
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 20 - Loss
> 
> A little follow up to 'Suffer', Hidan's still dead and I'm very sorry. This one's not as sad, still pretty sad though I think. So be warned. There will be a much more lighthearted fic coming up soon for yesterdays prompt.

“People die, it’s what happens.” Sasori meant it to be comforting, or at least he hoped it would be, but knew it came out all wrong. Kakuzu hadn’t been the same since Hidan passed away, had been even worse since the funeral. 

“We all just die, don’t we?” Kakuzu said, his words slurred from too much drink, and he reached for the bottle once more only to have it plucked from his reach.

“No more,” Sasori sighed, “You’re not the only one to have lost someone. It’s part of life.”   


Kakuzu refused to meet his gaze, “Just because it’s part of life doesn’t mean I can’t grieve.”   


“Grieve, yes, but don’t kill yourself. Hidan wouldn’t have wanted that. Live for him instead.” 


End file.
